Planned Relationships
by HD is not High Definition
Summary: In order to stave off insane fan girls, Yahiro comes up with the idea to make Yamamoto Megumi his fake girlfriend. The two plan out everything, but... the riskiest of plans always have their consequences. YxM
1. Chapter 1

So here it is... the M-rated story. This... wasn't what I planned for, but I'm hoping it ends up okay.

So far in my stories, we've seen angry Yahiro, embarrassed Yahiro, happy Yahiro, sad Yahiro...

...and now we've moved on to perverted Yahiro hehehehe. I hope it's not too weird, but I'll take any criticism anyone has! Let me know what you think!

* * *

Yamamoto Megumi had to shake her head a few times to ensure she had just heard what she had just heard.

"You heard me," Yahiro repeated in an annoyed voice. "Undress."

Megumi gaped at him, too flustered to even respond.

How on earth did this strange incidence happen…?

* * *

_Yesterday…_

Yahiro impatiently tapped his foot as he waited for someone to open the door he was currently in front of. Finally, it creaked open ever so slightly, a large brown eye peeking through the door hole. Yahiro took a step back.

"_What_ are you doing?"

"O- Oh… Yahiro…" Megumi opened the door all the way, a strained smile on her face. "Hello."

Yahiro gave her a strange look.

"Where have you been?" he demanded. "And why aren't you using your board?"

Megumi's eyes widened.

"I-"

"I just said to use the board!" he barked. Megumi bit her lip, before looking at her feet.

"…Megumi…?"

Megumi cleared her throat before revealing her old sketchbook. Yahiro raised an eyebrow, but shook his head.

_\What is Yahiro doing here?/_

"I'm bored so I wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie with me," he shrugged. "Want to go?"

Megumi's eyes lit up in excitement… then suddenly dimmed.

_\Oh… I forgot, I had a lot of homework. I have to finish it. Sorry./_

Yahiro remained silent, until…

"What is wrong with you these days?"

_\?/_

"You haven't returned my texts in a week. You keep turning down my suggestions to hang out. You don't even want to eat one lousy meal with me. Is this really how you're supposed to treat the man you love _so_ much?" he demanded.

Megumi turned red, and lowered her head. He let out an exasperated breath… and then his eyes widened ever so slightly.

"What's that?" he asked sharply.

_\?/_

Yahiro stared at the sleeve Megumi had hurriedly pulled down over the bruise on her arm.

"Yamamoto Megumi…"

_\I have to go… I'm sorry./_

He pulled his face into a bland smile.

"Oh… not at all," he nonchalantly shrugged. "That's fine. See you later."

He wheeled around and walked away, his mind whirring.

* * *

_The next day…_

"Yahiro-senpai!"

Yahiro ignored the call of one of his female classmates, inwardly groaning.

_Great… another one…_

"Y- Yahiro-senpai… I love you!"

The top class at Kokusen Academy just carried on with their usual lives; another girl from a lower-level class had come to confess to Saiga Yahiro. _Again._

"…" Yahiro didn't even spare her a glance before turning to Sakura.

"Do you have a spare pencil?" he asked her, pointedly ignoring the blushing, near-tears girl standing next to him. Sakura glared at him, before relaxing her expression.

"Yeah, sure!" she said in a falsely cheery voice. "Here!"

She 'accidentally' threw it too hard, the pencil landing behind him, forcing him to actually turn and look the confessor in the eye.

"Y- Ya…hiro…senpai…" the girl's voice quavered. "I love you!"

She immediately bowed. Yahiro inwardly sighed in exasperation before pulling his expression into one of feigned interest.

"Oh? Then maybe we should go out?"

The girl gasped, tears of happiness clotting her eyes as she looked up at him.

"R- Really…? Senpai…!"

"By the way… I only like girls who wear BDSM uniforms, enjoy pain to a sexual extent, are willing to do it out in the open, call me 'Master' every time they see me, and don't mind seeing me crossdress time to time."

He said all this with a straight face, boredom clearly on his features. The girl looked as if her worst nightmare had come true.

"So… I take it you're that type, Yamaguchi?" he said rather chirpily. The girl turned a fascinating shade of puce.

"M- My name is Yama_shita_! Yamashita Keiko!"

"…well, if we're going to go out, I'm going to have to call you something else… do you think 'Slave' is better, or do you prefer 'Bitc-'?"

The girl didn't allow him to finish humiliating her in front of his class before she dashed away, sobbing. Sakura shook her head.

"Why do you _do_ these things, Yahiro?" she said in exasperation as the two left the classroom. "Why can't you ever take these confessions seriously?"

"You already know why," he said nonchalantly.

"That's not what I meant," Sakura said sternly. "I mean, why don't you ever reject those girls kindly? Just a simple 'No thanks' would suffice. Why do you keep humiliating them like this?"

"_Because_, Ushikubo-sama," Yahiro gritted through his teeth, losing his patience. "I've tried that. They just keep coming back. These annoying brats who don't know anything about me claim that they love me? It's disgusting."

"Well… I guess fan clubs do have their limits."

"I'm sick of that stupid club sending me some idiotic girl to confess to me every month," Yahiro said sourly. "At first it was amusing, but it's starting to get really tiring…"

Sakura couldn't help a snicker. "I have to admit, I agree with that… at first it was amusing, but now, there are some really nasty stories going on in the locker rooms."

"…oh no," Yahiro groaned. "Like _what?!_"

The pink-haired Ushikubo gave him a look of disbelief. "It's a _girls' locker room_, Yahiro. The stories about you are completely unbelievable."

"…?"

"Some girls say that you're actually the heir to royalty, and any girl you consider should look forward to a crown in the future. Some say you were just in a relationship with a woman twice your age, but broke it off because you got bored of her. Some say you once single-handedly beat down a Mafia boss but wasn't interested enough in the crime life to take over."

Yahiro smirked. "Trust women to come up with ways to spread gossip."

"Those are the G-rated ones," Sakura said grimly. "Some girls claim you slept with them."

"I might have," he easily countered. "So what?"

"…someone swore that you could give four orgasms in half an hour."

"…like I said, trust women to come up with the most ridiculous ways to help my reputation," Yahiro shrugged. "I don't really care by now. It's just an annoying hassle."

Sakura simply shook her head. "You really hate women that much, huh?"

"I don't hate you."

"That's because you don't see me as a woman," she pointed out.

"Now, now," Yahiro said kindly. "Bearwoman still has the word 'woman' in it."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I have to go meet Jun-kun. Wanna come?"

He was about to decline, but then frowned.

"Actually… yeah. I'll go."

* * *

"Juuuuuuuuuuuuun-kuuuuuuuuuuun!"

Jun let out a tiny squeak of terror before Sakura bodily launched herself into her boyfriend's arms. He staggered under her weight, but couldn't help a smile.

"H- Hi… Sakura-chan."

"Hi, Yahiro-kun!" Hikari called. He nodded to her in greeting, his eyes scanning the table.

"There's only six of you today, I see," he said casually. An uncomfortable silence fell over the table.

"Well… who are you looking for?" Ryuu asked, voice growing defensive. Yahiro held up his hands.

"Why, Tsuji-kun… I'm just pointing out an obvious fact."

"Well, you can take your detective skills somewhere else," Ryuu stood, glaring at Yahiro. The Saiga heir glared right back, the air thick, until a certain airheaded Karino broke it.

"Megumi's not here!" Tadashi sang in a perfectly cheerful voice.

Akira promptly grabbed Tadashi and threw him across the greenhouse.

"_YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO AND SAY IT OUT LOUD, MORON!_"

Yahiro simply raised an eyebrow at the antics of the couple, before turning to Jun.

"Oi… where's your sister?"

"… she's at home," he answered shortly, refusing to look Yahiro in the eye.

"Why?"

"…" No one seemed to want to answer him. Finally, Kei responded.

"Megumi has apparently not been feeling well lately, and hasn't come to school. We tried going to visit her, but she's threatened to lock herself in if we come to see her."

"…oh," Yahiro shrugged. "I see."

He made to leave, and then paused.

"By the way… did you guys finish all that homework you were supposed to do?"

Hikari tilted her head. "We don't _get_ homework in Special A."

"Hmm… interesting. Well, bye now."

With that, he casually loped out of the greenhouse, seven pairs of eyes staring at him.

"What's up with him?" Sakura whispered to her boyfriend. Jun shook his head.

"I can't tell."

* * *

Yahiro ordered his limousine to stop around Megumi's house, suspicion growing.

He immediately ducked his head when he saw three girls approaching, one of them carrying a shopping bag. One girl came forward and pressed the buzzer to the high-rise apartment, and the front doors slowly slid open.

Yahiro's eyes narrowed.

_Isn't that…?_

* * *

Megumi trembled as she slowly opened the door.

"You took too long, you stupid bitch."

She swallowed and backed away.

"P- Please…" her voice trembled. "Isn't this enough…?"

"Not until you promise," one of the girls snarled. "Promise!"

"I… I can't," Megumi lowered her head, her eyes filling with tears. She let out a small whimper as she was slammed against the wall of her own house, shaking.

"You bitch!" another girl spat at her. "You think you're so great just because Saiga-kun went on _one_ stupid pity date with you?"

"Promise us," the last girl hissed. "Promise you'll stay away from him."

"…I…"

Megumi fell silent.

"I…"

The girl holding the paper bag let out a frustrated cry as she raised it above her head, ready to swing down…

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?"

The four girls froze as an icy voice rang through the room.

"Y- Yahiro-senpai!"

"Well, hello there, Yamaguchi," he smiled sardonically at her. "What a pleasant encounter. I'm so glad to see that today's rejection hasn't dampened your spirits."

She flushed. "Yama… Yama_shita_…"

"Yahiro-senpai!" the first girl cried out. "We're just trying to put this girl in her place!"

"And exactly why…" Yahiro's smile was frozen on his face. "…are you trying to put my _girlfriend_ in her _place_?"

The three girls' jaws dropped, but no one was more shocked than Megumi.

_Y- Yahiro?!_

"Get the hell out of here before I murder you all."

He said this with such a straight face, the girls didn't dare disbelieve him, before hightailing it out. Megumi trembled, as she collapsed against the wall, burying her face in her hands. Yahiro strode to her furiously.

"_What were you thinking?!_" he raged. "Why didn't you sing to those stupid bitches and knock them out?!"

"…they…" Megumi began to cry, and furiously scrubbed at her face, unable to answer. Yahiro released an exasperated breath.

"Stop crying… you look uglier. I said _stop_… geez…"

She finally simply pointed at the shopping bag the girl had dropped and Yahiro walked over to it. He picked it up, looked inside… and stared. He creakily turned around, disbelief in his eyes.

"This… _**This**__ is why you just let them push you around?!_" he roared. "What the hell, Yamamoto Megumi?!"

He tore Megumi's battered, clearly abused and scratched eraser board out of the bag, waving it around furiously.

"But...!" Megumi struggled to stand, a defiant spark in her teary eyes. "Yahiro bought me that board! They… They said they were going to snap it in half!"

"_Better the board than you!_" he shouted back. "Dammit, Megumi! How could you seriously… aaaaargh! You drive me insane, you stupid woman!"

She bowed her head, shaking silently. He took a deep breath, counted to ten, then turned to her.

"Hey…"

She looked up, still looking at him tearfully.

"Take off your clothes."

"…"

"You heard me," Yahiro said, voice annoyed. "Undress."

Which is how we've gotten to this situation…

"Not like that," he said defensively. "I just need to see underneath."

Megumi's eyes could not have gotten rounder, and Yahiro wanted to seriously break something.

He forced himself to calm down and said in his sweetest possible voice, "Yamamoto Megumi-sama, your _beloved_ man is trying to help the annoying little girl with her bruises, so if you could stop being stubborn and just take off your outer clothing, it would be a big help."

Megumi blinked, and then turned pink when it suddenly hit her.

_Oh… of course… Yahiro would never see me like that._

"Where's your first-aid kit?" he snapped, heading to the cabinets. She pointed and he soon reemerged with a small white box.

Yahiro paused when he saw her in her white tank top and immediately began to curse his fan club mentally. There was light bruising near her shoulder blades, but other than that, there was one large bruise, on Megumi's arm, clearly indicating a spot that those girls had repeatedly grabbed over and over.

_All for a stupid eraser board!_

"Y- Yahiro…?"

"Don't speak," he said shortly. "I'll be done soon."

He began to gently apply a soothing salve on her bruises, feeling the rage bubbling inside of him.

"I can't believe Tsuji or your brother didn't suspect anything," he muttered. Megumi shamefully dropped her head.

"They did," she mumbled. His head snapped up.

"What?!"

"Special A… all of Special A suspected, but… but I didn't want to drag them into this," she whispered. "I told them if they tried to come home before 2:00, I would lock myself in my room."

Yahiro wanted to shake the stupid girl.

"Megumi," he said in a tight voice. "I don't _ever_ want to see this again, okay? If those girls come again, _sing_. And not in that good way. I mean _literally_ blow them away, okay?"

Megumi slowly nodded, and soon, a tiny smile made its way across her face.

"Oi," he said in annoyance as he clicked the first-aid kid shut. "What the hell are you so happy about?"

"…that's the second time," Megumi murmured shyly.

"Second time for what?"

"Yahiro called me his girlfriend."

Yahiro turned pink and coughed loudly as he picked up the first-aid kit and began to walk to the cabinet, hiding his flushed cheeks.

"It was… It was just to put those stupid fan club girls in their places."

The first-aid kit promptly dropped as Yahiro froze, and repeated that sentence in his mind.

_It put those stupid fan club girls in their places…_

"Yahiro…?"

"Don't speak," he said automatically, mind suddenly coming up with various scenarios and sliding them into place. He felt stupidly brilliant, as if he had a Rubik's Cube and there was only one last turn to make, yet he hadn't been able to figure out how to solve it.

But now… the last turn had clicked into place.

"Hey…"

Megumi blinked in surprise as he turned to her, a wide grin on his face.

"…our game still isn't over, right?"

_\?/_

"Those idiotic girls are going to keep coming after you… and me," he added as an afterthought. "I think they need some… distraction."

_\?/_

"Yamamoto Megumi…"

To Megumi's shock, Yahiro began to lean in towards her. She slowly inched away… until she was trapped against the wall again.

"…would you…?"

Megumi squeezed her eyes shut as his voice grew softer and lower, leaning in closer…

"…be my fake girlfriend?"

…

…

…

"Auuueehhhhh….?"

"That's not a yes," Yahiro said in an annoyed voice. "What kind of a response is that?"

_\?!/_

Yahiro sighed in exasperation and moved away from her.

"You needed me once to be your fake boyfriend, right? I need the same from you."

_\Why?/_

"Those girls that attacked you are part of my stupid fan club at school," Yahiro rolled his eyes. "So… they attacked you because they think you're one of my admirers but not one of them."

_Technically, that's true_, Megumi wanted to point out, but figured it was best to not interrupt.

"So, go out with me. Those girls leave me alone, and since you're my girlfriend, they know better than to mess with you. Everyone wins."

Megumi could only stare.

_No, everyone does not win!_ She wanted to screech at him. How could he be so _thick?!_ There were so many problems with that!

"But… if you don't want to do it," Yahiro shrugged, a shrewd smirk on his face as he turned away and began to walk to the front door. "I could always ask someone else."

Megumi immediately stiffened. Somehow, that idea didn't sit well with her either.

"Maybe Akira-chan would-"

_\No!/_

Megumi ran in front of him and held out her sketchbook, eyes wide. She had been trying so hard to make sure he didn't do anything to disrupt the Akira/Tadashi couple! Of course, if she had just taken a second and actually thought about it, she would have realized that Yahiro would never have done anything to the couple, no matter how desperate he was.

She immediately scrawled out her answer.

_\I'll do it./_

He smirked. "Okay. We're a fake couple again."

Something suddenly occurred to Megumi, which she began to scribble down.

_\What am I supposed to tell Special A?/_

"Hmm?"

_\They don't know anything about this… what am I supposed to say…?/_

Yahiro gave her an incredulous look, until a sly smile appeared on his face.

"Why, Megumi-_chan_…" he purred. "You simply tell them that after school, before 2:00… you couldn't let them into the house because your _beloved_ man came over to your apartment to do terribly inappropriate things to his girlfriend and the sheer _noise_ would have scared them all off."

He could almost imagine Tsuji's expression.

_Who's stating obvious facts now?_ He couldn't help but to think in satisfaction. He was so busy imagining it, he didn't notice until too late that Megumi had fainted clear away.

"… well isn't this the start of a beautiful relationship," he muttered sarcastically before he sighed, and picking her up, he gently draped her on her couch before he headed for the front door. He turned around to give her one last gaze, before a ghost of a smile flitted on his face.

_The game isn't over, Yamamoto Megumi… let's have fun, shall we?_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I wrote this one, but... IT'S REALLY EMBARRASSING! I hope you guys don't mind the graphic parts of this chapter (well, I mean... you shouldn't... this _is_ an M-rated story after all... right...? So it's what people want... right?)

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"Ne, ne, have you heard?"

"Ehhhhhhhhhh?! Saiga Yahiro got a girlfriend?!"

"Who is it? If it's one of the 'SYFC', we'll burn her alive!"

Sakura winced as she slipped her gym shirt on. She sighed as she tried to ignore the girls chattering in the locker room.

_Here it comes…_

"Ushikubo-san!"

_Yup._

"Ne, ne!"

"Ushikubo-san, is it true that Saiga-kun has a girlfriend now?"

The pink-haired girl gritted her teeth before smiling at them.

"Dunno," Sakura said brightly. "I keep telling you, girls, a guy like isn't worth trying to-."

The girls had already stopped listening at 'Dunno', and began to speculate amongst themselves.

"Ne, ne, I hear he's dating supermodel Ogata Kimiko!"

"As expected of Saiga-kun!"

"Don't be so sure!"

A freshman girl stepped forward rather proudly.

"What do _you_ know, Kubo?"

"Yeah, you're only a junior member of the club!"

"Well, I happened to be _at_ the spot…" she paused for dramatic effect. "…where Yahiro-senpai called that _slut_ his 'girlfriend'! Ack!"

Sakura innocently whistled as the girls tried to find out how a basketball had mysteriously clonked the girl in the back of the head, knocking her out cold.

"Time for class!" she sang as she casually walked out of the locker room, making a mental note to strangle Yahiro later when she got the chance.

* * *

"Yahiro-senpaiiiiiii!"

"Ah, it's Saiga-kun's turn!"

Yahiro gritted his teeth as he stood in line for the high jump bar. Did these girls _ever _shut up?

"But… he has a girlfriend now."

"Oh… you're right… oh _no_…"

Yahiro allowed himself a rather satisfied smirk, before he ran to the high beam and easily leapt over it before landing on the mat below.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, but he's just too cool!"

"Yahiro-senpai!"

"Let me have your babies!"

"All right, _get out of here!_" the gym teacher roared at the group of girls. "_Out_, I said! Hey! You! Yeah, you, put those away! This is a decent school, we can't have you flashing those around! OUT!"

Yahiro shook his head.

_At least the confessions won't keep coming on a regular basis._

_Anything_ short of illegal activity was worth that.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"Yahiro did what?!"

"You're what?!"

"I can't believe this!"

"…what," Tadashi added helpfully as Megumi held her eraser board in front of her.

_\I am now Yahiro's girlfriend!/_

"…Akira, grab the machine gun," Ryuu ordered as Akira threw on a bulletproof vest.

"Way ahead of you," she snapped, tucking several grenades in her vest. Megumi sweat-dropped.

_\Ryuu-nii… Akira-chan… this isn't a forced relationship./_

_On my side anyways_, she thought to herself as Ryuu and Akira exchanged glances.

"But we didn't know anything about this before!" Ryuu protested. "Are you sure this isn't some weird arrangement, Megumi?"

Megumi inwardly gulped. They had no idea how close to the truth they were.

_\I am fine!/_

And with that, Megumi sat down and began to eat Akira's snack, trying to calm the roiling in her stomach.

* * *

"So… we're going to need to do some work."

Megumi swallowed as Yahiro observed her, an eyebrow raised. The two of them were at his house, as Yahiro had asked (pretty much ordered) for her to come over after school. There was a moment of silence, until...

"…you still haven't gone on that diet, huh?"

Megumi glared at him before she dug into her bag and grabbed a chocolate bar.

"Yamamoto Megumi, don't you da-!"

She proudly took a large bite out of it, eyes dancing with mirth. Yahiro released a breath of exasperation, before he snatched the chocolate bar away from her. She stuck out her lower lip, forcing it to tremble.

"No," Yahiro shook his head. "This is mine now."

Megumi's glare grew even fiercer, and she dug into her bag and took out another sweet.

Before she could even blink, the candy bar disappeared from her grasp, as Yahiro twirled it between his fingers.

"This is mine too."

Megumi's eyes darted to her purse…

"_This_ is mine too!" Yahiro easily snatched up her purse, and held it out of her reach. Megumi gritted her teeth. He was definitely taking advantage of the fact that he was at least a foot taller than her!

She jumped up… then let out a squeak as she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist.

_\Wh- What are you-?!/_

"And this… is mine too…" Yahiro's voice slid into her ear like silk, a hand dangerously holding up her lower back.

_\Y- Yahiro?! What are you doing?!/_

"Hmm…"

Megumi felt herself trembling when she saw a rather sly smirk on Yahiro's lips.

"You're my girlfriend now, right? Me-gu-miiiiiii," a long, slender finger slid up her back, a line of fire trailing after it and forcing her to shiver.

"You know… this may be a fake relationship, but…"

Yahiro paused when he saw the tears of suspicion in her eyes, and let her go with a sigh.

"Oh, come on, Megumi," he said in an annoyed voice. "I was just kidding. I'm not going to have those kinds of urges for a little girl."

_\You are such a despicable person!/_

"Oi, oi," he raised an eyebrow. "Is that really how to speak to your beloved boyfriend?"

Megumi's face turned into an interesting shade of vermilion as she furiously began to wave her eraser board at him.

Yahiro caught her wrist, glaring at her.

"That thing's about to fall apart," he indicated towards the battered eraser board. "Don't be so indelicate with it."

Megumi's eyes widened, and she couldn't help but to look at Yahiro's large hand, wrapped around her slender wrist.

They were…so… close to each other… their eyes met, and Megumi felt her breath catch.

_Yahiro…?_

Yahiro's eyes widened. Up close... he wanted to...

Yahiro's face grew closer to hers… Megumi felt a slight breeze brush her lips…

He stopped just in time, and backed away from her, inhaling sharply. If it had been one of those bimbos at school, he would have by no means held back from luring the girl into his bedroom; he would croon soft, romantic things to her, he would offer her pretty trinkets if she gave herself to him…

But this was Yamamoto Megumi. Taking her, even taking her lips… that would be low, even for him.

But oh… it was hard to resist. She probably had no idea how adorably seductive she looked at the moment. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes sparkling, and her lips were… were…

Yahiro immediately turned around.

_Wow… it has seriously been a while since I've done the deed_, he mused to himself. _It must be, if I'm lusting over Yamamoto Megumi._

"Yahiro?"

"G- Go home," he said, more roughly than he intended to. "I guess… for now, you're not too bad, so you should be okay so long as you act the part well. Got it?"

_\B- But we haven't even done anything!/_ Megumi argued._ \How am I supposed to know how to act?/_

"W- We'll go over this another day!" he yelled. "Get out, Yamamoto Megumi!"

Megumi gave him a rather offended look, before clutching her eraser board to herself and fleeing. Yahiro sighed before he looked down at his very… excited friend.

* * *

Megumi finally returned home, shaking her head furiously.

That Yahiro! Why did he bother calling her all the way to his mansion if he was just going to kick her out not long after?! Still…

Megumi felt a strange tingling in herself as she remembered Yahiro's eyes, the dark, mysterious emotion she could see in the depths of them. She swallowed.

He had been so close… had he been about to… kiss her?

The tingling increased, and Megumi shook her head. She wasn't sure if she liked this feeling or not…

_Maybe I should go take a shower._

* * *

"Haahhhhh… unghhhh…."

Yahiro firmly held himself in his hand, pumping his manhood as he imagined some random, faceless girl riding it.

Until…

"_Y- Yahiro-sama!"_

_Megumi leaned over the bed as Yahiro took her from behind, her long hair sexily being tossed around as he increased his speed. He pounded his cock into her eager womanhood, the sound of their skin rhythmically slapping filling the empty bedroom._

"_Yahiro-sama's so good at this!" Megumi moaned loudly, her small fists clutching onto his royal blue silk bedsheets. Yahiro couldn't help but to feel his ego inflate at this and began to pound her harder. His hand came around to grasp her small, perky breasts, his lips brushing the nape of her neck._

"_Haaa… ahhhhh… aiiiihhhhh…" the sounds emitting from Megumi's mouth just made Yahiro all the more aroused, and his lips moved. He gently used one hand to grab her chin and turn her head sideways. Megumi let out a surprised sound as his lips collided with hers. Their tongues hotly rubbed and massaged each other, as Yahiro brought his hands down to her bouncing breasts again. He brought his lips from her eager mouth… up to her cheek… and trailed to the nape of her neck… then ran down her back…_

_This milky skin under his lips… this sweaty, silky hair that he rubbed his nose against… this small, firm breast that fit into his hand perfectly… all of this was __**his**__._

"_Ahhhhhhhh!" Megumi squealed in shock as Yahiro smirked, his long fingers softly stroking her nipple, then rather roughly, rubbed his thumbs into them._

"_P- Please, Yahiro-sama," Megumi begged, a lewd expression that didn't match her innocent persona on her face. "Please punish me for being such a naughty girl!"_

"_I'm going to punish you, slut!"_

_Megumi squealed again as Yahiro none-too-gently smacked her bottom._

"_It… It hurts!" she moaned. "But if it's Yahiro-sama, then it's okay!"_

Yahiro let out a grunt as he felt his seed begin to spurt out, leaving a mess on his sheets and all over his stomach. He let out a sigh as he lazily stroked his member a few more times before completely collapsing on his bed.

It suddenly then hit him what sort of fantasy he had been having.

_Wh- What the hell…?_

* * *

Megumi spread her favorite strawberry-scented body wash over her shower pouf, as she rubbed the heavenly-scented thick liquid over her body. She frowned.

That rather annoyingly frustrating tingling feeling was refusing to go away. She had assumed it was from feeling dirty from lack of a shower, but she wasn't feeling any-

Megumi jumped as a shiver ran through her body. All because she had brushed her…

She gulped. When the pouf had run over her… secret garden, that tingling feeling felt like it had increased.

_What is…?_

She hesitantly experimented it again. Sure enough…

This time, the feeling was so great, Megumi let out a cry from her lips as the tingling increased.

_Wh- Why is this…?_

Megumi wasn't stupid. She knew about the birds and the bees, but… she had never expected it to feel so…

She hesitantly leaned down again and curiously experienced what it felt like with her fingers.

_O- Oh… ohhh…_

She bit her lower lip, cheeks flushed due to the hot water and the feeling of her own fingers curiously probing herself. She felt like there was some sort of wave in her… it felt…

_N- No._

She slowly removed her fingers, and began to steadily breathe in and out a few times to calm herself down. She didn't know what was going to happen, but the ending felt somewhat dangerous. She swallowed, and finished showering, before leaving the bathroom. The tingle had abated somewhat, but it still bothered her, in the back of her mind, just a little bit.

* * *

Now... please excuse me while I go hide in a corner from the embarrassment.

Lol see you at the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow... I feel like a pervert...

I know some of you are kind of disappointed that all Megumi and Yahiro have been doing are fantasizing about each other, but not to worry! They will (okay, MIGHT) have sex later! (I can not believe I said that with an exclamation point haha)

For now, just enjoy the story (with them fantasizing a little more about each other hehe).

* * *

Yahiro leaned his head back on the bus seat, eyes sliding over to see Yamamoto Megumi asleep on his shoulder. He casually crossed his legs to hide the slightly forming bulge, wetting his lips with his tongue. Exactly how had he gotten into this situation again…?

* * *

_Yesterday after school…_

"And so… um, Yahiro-senpai…"

Yahiro inwardly rolled his eyes as he boredly leaned against the front gate of the school. Where was Sakura when you needed her? The trembling freshman stood before him, a 'Saiga Yahiro Fan Club' button neatly pinned to her school uniform. Yahiro let out a sigh as he waited for the next words he knew were going to come.

_\Yahiro!/_

Yahiro instinctively turned his head when he heard the sound of pen rubbing over that familiar eraser board.

Megumi ran up to him, smiling cheerfully, then skidded to a halt when she saw the girl quaking before Yahiro. She gave Yahiro a confused look, before turning to the shocked girl. Megumi gave her a look of concern upon seeing her pale face.

_\Are you okay?/_

Megumi gave her a soft smile, wondering what on earth was going on. The freshman took a look at her, her eyes sliding down to the eraser board, before it occurred to her who this person was. The girl promptly burst into tears before dashing off. Yahiro released a breath of relief.

Good… this would teach them.

_\What just happened?/_

"Don't worry about it, Megumi," Yahiro said hastily. "Good timing."

"Huh?"

That was the only sound Megumi managed to make before Yahiro swept his arms around her, forcing her eyes to widen in surprise.

Yahiro could hear several more shrieks of denial, and then the pattering of feet as a certain fan club ran off. He released a sigh of relief before letting go of the shocked girl.

"Oi," Yahiro frowned. "What's wrong with you? You're my fake girlfriend, this is a given, isn't it?"

Megumi lowered her head, unable to hide her pink face.

"R- Right… um… oh, yeah."

"Don't speak."

"O- Oh…"

_\Akira invited us to her private traditional inn up in Kyoto. We're taking a bus there together. You're invited to come too./_

"Who's we?"

_\The Special A and Sakura./_

"So that's why she's not here," Yahiro muttered, just imagining what the poor Yamamoto male twin was currently going through, with Sakura squealing as she clung onto his arm.

_\Ah, but Ryuu-nii said he had business matters, so he might not be able to go./_

"I'll go!"

Megumi blinked at the smile that had instantly spread over Yahiro's face.

"How long is it?"

_\It's over the weekend, so three days and two nights./_

"Three days?"

_\We have the day off on Monday, remember? It's a national holiday./_

"Oh… right…"

Secretly, Yahiro had been planning to do a business deal that day, but… several days with Megumi, watching Akira, teasing Kei by using Hikari… and all of this without Tsuji hovering near them like some kind of mother hawk? Too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"All right, where are we meeting tomorrow?"

_\Akira's house./_

"I'll see you there then… for now… I'll walk you home."

"Eh? You don't have-"

"Come on," Yahiro said impatiently, as he grabbed her hand. Megumi shivered as she felt a strange prickling sensation in the back of her neck, but when she turned, she didn't see anyone.

"Ignore them," Yahiro muttered under his breath as he dragged her away from the school.

* * *

"All right, are we all here?" Akira sang as she emerged in a lovely flower-print one-piece dress, a wide-brimmed summer hat atop her head.

"Yup!" Hikari grinned, a baby-blue summer dress swirling around her knees, as she linked an arm with Kei's. Kei gently extracted his arm from his girlfriend's grip and tied up her hair into a neat, smooth ponytail, grinning.

"Calm down there, Ni-san," he grinned and Hikari immediately growled, whirling around to glare at him.

"Don't call me Ni-san!" she shrieked, but then paused as she felt her hair. "G- Good job on my hair, though, Takishima."

"No problem."

The two shared a glance, and affection seemed to be rolling off of them. Akira growled as she cracked her knuckles.

Kei couldn't help the tiniest of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he led an oblivious Hikari to the luxurious traveling bus going towards the inn.

"So, Akira, if you don't mind me asking…"

Akira 'hmph'ed and turned away from Yahiro. He sighed and turned to Tadashi.

"Do _you_ know why we're going to a vacation inn, out of nowhere?"

"Oh, that! Akira wanted to spend time with me on this vacation!"

Yahiro blinked as Tadashi disappeared from his view, thrown straight up into the air. Akira huffed as she dusted off her hands.

"I just wanted to spend some time with the Special A, but Megumi insisted on inviting you," she said rather grumpily. "Just because you're her boyfriend now…"

Yahiro averted his gaze from the angry girl.

_For now… would you just let me pretend you're angry because I'm chasing someone else now, rather than because you care so much about Megumi?_

Megumi gave him a curious glance when she saw his bothered expression, before looking down at her own sunflower-yellow summer dress. She even tied her hair up in a nice, sleek ponytail in hopes it would make her look older. She bit her lip, regretting spending so much time this morning choosing her outfit just to try and impress him.

She had a slight inclination as to why Yahiro looked so torn, but wisely kept silent as she followed Yahiro on to the bus. As she looked up at him from behind, she began to wonder just how long she was supposed to be looking at his back.

* * *

"_Kei!_"

Kei ignored Akira as he held a rather stunned Hikari in his lap, a rather proud smirk beginning to form on his lips. Akira immediately slid in next to him, face as set as a statue.

"I will be _right here_," she threatened. "In case you try anything."

"Why, Akira," Kei responded smoothly. "If you sit there, there will be no seat for Hikari in the event she doesn't want to sit on my lap. It's like you're forcing Hikari to stay on my lap even if she wants to get off."

Akira leaped out of the seat as if there were burning embers on the plush leather. She glared at Kei and opened her mouth, ready to release a stream of curses at him. Tadashi hastily grabbed her and began to drag her towards the back.

Megumi awkwardly froze when she saw Sakura snuggling up next to Jun. She would have thought, without Ryuu-nii, she could sit with her twin. However…

"Oi," Yahiro said in an annoyed voice. "What are you doing?"

Megumi let out a tiny squeak as Yahiro grabbed her hand and dragged her to the back. Megumi blinked at him, and then looked at the rest of Special A. Yahiro shook his head and lowered his voice.

"Don't you get it?" he muttered quietly. "This is a trip for all of us… as couples."

Megumi froze. "B- But we're-"

"-the cutest couple ever!" Yahiro flashed a fake grin while clasping Megumi's hand, as Hikari turned around to check where Megumi had gone. Megumi resisted the strong urge to bring that hand up to her mouth and bite it so that he would let go.

It wasn't that she didn't like the feeling of Yahiro's large, warm hand encompassing hers, she just didn't like how he had grabbed it out of nowhere, just to prove a point; now would he be able to feel her pulse, pounding as rapidly as her own heart?

Akira glared daggers at them, and Yahiro pretended not to notice, as he sweetly smiled at the furiously red songbird.

"Come on, Megumi," he said in a mock loving voice. "You should show the man you love so much a little more affection."

Megumi turned, if it was possible, even more crimson, and Yahiro couldn't help a laugh.

_It looks like you have more uses than one._

* * *

Yahiro boredly leaned back into the plush leather seat as Megumi gazed out the window. Every other couple was murmuring silently amongst themselves, or leaning against each other. He was contemplating standing up to go and bother Kei, when suddenly…

Yahiro felt the faintest brush against his cheek, and he turned irritably to snap at Megumi… but found that he couldn't. The silly girl had let her hair down. She shook the strands out a few times, before smoothing it down, letting it return to its normal glossy waves. Yahiro suddenly vividly remembered the last time he had…taken care of his carnal needs.

_Megumi arched, her long, shining hair surrounding her like some sort of golden blanket. Her hair was sexily being thrown about, as Yahiro sank his manhood deeper into her warm wetness with a loud groan._

Yahiro warned himself not to think about it, but how could he now? It was like having a slice of the most succulent steak in his mouth and telling himself to not swallow.

_Megumi clutched the royal blue silk bedsheets, grinding her bottom towards Yahiro, panting and whimpering, her long hair bouncing in rhythm with his thrusts, in rhythm with her…_

Yahiro quickly looked down in his own lap, then quickly looked at Megumi. He 'tsk'ed, as he saw her head painfully leaning against the glass window, her breath slowly fogging up the window, and clearing as she breathed in and out in the rhythm of sleep.

He waited for his little friend to calm down, before he gently took her head and guided it towards his own shoulder. As soon as her small head hit his body, he knew he had made a mistake.

Her long hair draped down her back, but some strands had escaped and Yahiro could smell her… she smelled sweet… and like strawberries… and fresh… and…

His member excitedly rose, eager to experience this new pleasure. Yahiro swiftly crossed his legs, not remembering the last time he had felt this embarrassed.

_No, no, no, please, please don't let anyone else see…_

He winced. He didn't think he'd like it if any of the other couples saw him like this…

* * *

_1__st__ Couple_

"_My, my…" Kei smirked, eyes glittering with sheer amusement. "Having a hard time there, Yahiro?"_

_Hikari blinked in confusion. "Why are his pants so tight? Huh? Why are you laughing so much, Takishima?! Stop it, you'll wake Megumi! So what if Yahiro likes well-fitting pants!"_

* * *

Yahiro cringed. _No, no, no… but…_

* * *

_2__nd__ Couple_

"_Wh- Wh- Wh- Wh- WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"_

"_I think he's having a hard-on because of Megumi," Tadashi answered, honest as ever, as Akira punched him out of the moving bus. She turned to Yahiro, eyes alit with a crimson rage._

"_Give your final farewell to your little friend," she hissed. "I'll make sure you never have to worry about him coming up like this again! EVER!"_

* * *

Yahiro gulped and crossed his legs even further. Well, maybe the last couple wouldn't be so bad…

* * *

_3__rd__ Couple_

"_Aww!" Sakura cooed. "Look, Jun-kun, Yahiro's first hard-on for Megumi! Smile for the camera!"_

_Jun could only gape._

"_H- How… with M- M- M-?"_

_Jun promptly fainted, and Ura-Jun emerged._

"_Hmm… getting all bothered because of Megumi?" he smirked. "I can't blame you… she __**is**__ my sister, after all, so she and I both masters in the art of seduction…"_

* * *

…maybe not. Yahiro took a deep breath and forced himself to think of other things (his grandmother, Chitose, homework, the fan club…) and soon, his erection wilted away in disappointment. He let out a sigh of relief. He gently laid Megumi down, her entire body taking up most of the long leather seat, and the sleeping girl let out a happy sound before turning over. Yahiro gave her back a silent gaze, before moving all the way to the end of the seat.

* * *

Megumi slowly opened her eyes. What a pleasant feeling… it felt like her bed… except made of leather.

Her eyes shot open. She had fallen asleep! And… she sat up… and saw Yahiro sleeping against the window, his head painfully bouncing against the glass as the bus continued on. Megumi immediately felt apologetic.

_He must have moved all the way to the end so I can get a comfortable sleep_, she surmised, before she scooted near him, and gathering his head the best she could, she gently laid it on her own shoulder. To her surprise, he let out a soft murmur, before his arms snaked around her and he held her in his sleep.

Megumi's eyes shot open.

"W- Wait, Ya-"

And suddenly, she noticed something about Yahiro she hadn't really noticed before. She knew she loved Yahiro, but that was simply because he was Saiga Yahiro. She just loved Saiga Yahiro, the boy who she was in a false relationship with. But…

Yahiro was a man.

Of course, she knew Yahiro was male, but… she had never noticed the sleek muscles in the arm wrapped around her. And…with her body pressed against him, she could feel the ridges under his T-shirt.

And…

Megumi released a shaky breath as Yahiro's manly scent brushed her nose. It was a wonderfully clean scent, something that reminded Megumi of waterfalls and clean laundry.

She swallowed as he almost cradled her, and suddenly remembered her shower from several days ago.

_Oh no… oh __**no…**_

Her secret garden was tingling again… out of nowhere, her mind suddenly wondered what it would be like if it had been Yahiro there…

_No, no! I'm not a pervert!_

But it was too late. Her cruel, curious mind began to fantasize, about Yahiro, the steaming shower water flowing down his lean muscles and masculine scent, as he put his own long fingers into her secret area, just like Megumi had been experimenting by herself in the shower that day. Yahiro bending down, one hand gently holding her thigh, the other one stroking her wetness, then speeding up…

"_Megumi…" he murmured, in a wonderfully low voice. "You're so wet for me… look at you…"_

"_No," she begged. "D- Don't stare at me like th- that, please, Yahiro…"_

"_Beautiful, beautiful, Megumi…" he said softly, his long fingers rubbing over the small button he knew would bring her pleasure. "I love you."_

Megumi immediately stopped in her fantasy, and turned to see the still sleeping Yahiro. He continued to hold her, not unlike a child holding his favorite teddy bear. She couldn't help the tiniest of smiles upon seeing his innocent sleeping face, but that smile immediately dropped when she realized what she had been fantasizing.

Yahiro would never say those words to her. How could he? The reason he had chosen her to be his fake girlfriend, was because she knew it. Because she was the only one who would understand that nobody could replace Akira.

She gently stroked his hair, relishing the feeling.

_Now that you're sleeping… let me have this privilege of touching you, just this once._

* * *

"Wowwww!" Sakura gushed as they stepped off the bus. Everyone was inclined to agree with her; as expected of the Toudou family, the inn at Kyoto was nothing short of spectacular.

The afternoon sun seemed to agree with them as the sunlight beamed through the trees surrounding the path. Megumi couldn't help but to smile excitedly. The scene looked like something one saw in postcards. Yahiro turned to her, and couldn't help but to feel lighthearted, when he saw the long-haired maiden smile happily, face turned up so that the sun could gently beam upon her excited expression.

"Welcome, Akira-sama and her friends."

Hikari jumped nearly three feet into the air as a large group of servants chorused this, bowing before the group.

"The girls' room is this way!" Akira indicated. "Boys, you can follow the Head Butler."

Megumi picked up her bag and followed the excited Akira.

* * *

"Oh, man, this is awesome!" Tadashi said happily as he dug into the large feast before them. Akira shook her head.

"Couldn't you eat with a _little_ class, you pig?!" she screeched, but paused when Tadashi smilingly held out chopsticks to her, a piece of yellowtail sashimi on the end. Akira turned pink, but opened her mouth to allow the fish to pass her lips.

"There," Tadashi smiled at her. "I want you to experience the same happiness I do when I eat, you know."

"T- Tadashi, you idiot," Akira flushed an even deeper red, before she unwillingly held out her own chopsticks with a spicy tuna sushi on the end.

Yahiro turned away politely, lest he barf all over the spectacular meal. Megumi, sitting across from him, couldn't help a slight giggle. For the next thirty minutes, there was only the sound of laughter, chatting and indulging in the delicious meal.

At least throughout most of the table. Megumi silently looked up at Yahiro... then silently looked back down. He seemed uninterested in talking, so she stayed silent as well.

"After this, let's go into the hot springs!" Sakura suggested.

"Great idea!" Akira said quickly. "We use pure volcanic rock and real lava to heat up the waters!"

"That sounds wonderful!" Jun smiled. "Let's hurry and eat, Sakura-chan."

The group sped up their eating… except for one person. Megumi, who had been excitedly feasting with them, slowed and tilted her head when she saw Yahiro avoiding everyone's gazes, staring down at his food.

_\Yahiro?/_

"What?" he responded, not looking at her.

_\Are… Are you okay?/_

"Hey, come on, Yahiro," Tadashi practically inhaled a bowl of miso soup laid before him. "If you don't eat, you won't be able to experience the volcano hot springs."

"You guys go ahead," Yahiro said lightly. "I'm not really in the mood."

"But-"

"Akira…"

"Hm?"

"There are normal showers in the inn, right?"

"Y- Yeah…" Akira tilted her head. "You don't want to go into the hot spring?"

"You guys go ahead," he repeated. The others exchanged glances, before shrugging.

"Last one to the _onsen_ is leftover _nattou_!"

Everyone excitedly ran off, cheering loudly… except for Megumi, who frowned in concern.

_\Yahiro, are you okay?/_

"I'm fine," he said shortly. "Go to the…"

He seemed to wince slightly, before clearing his throat. "Go to the hot spring."

"But… But I don't want to just leave you here," she smiled at him. "I'll at least wait for you to finish dinner."

"Don't," he said shortly. "I don't know how long I'll take."

He seemed to wince again at that. Megumi gave him a confused look as she reached over the table towards his forehead.

"Do you have a-?"

Yahiro immediately avoided her hand, and glared at her fiercely.

"Don't be annoying," he hissed. "Leave me alone, already."

He immediately regretted his words when Megumi went back to her seat, eyes wide with hurt as the smile faded off her face.

"I- I'm sorry, I was just… I was just…"

"Just _go_, Megumi!" he snapped, and she rather downheartedly trudged off to the hot springs. Yahiro looked around once to check he was alone… before he stood and bolted back to the boys' room.

As soon as he reached his destination (thankfully with no interruptions), he ran to the large shower and immediately began to blast on the cold water.

* * *

"What was wrong with Yahiro?" Sakura asked curiously to a silent Megumi. The brown-haired girl paused, before smiling assuredly.

"Just not feeling well," she partly fabricated. After all, Yahiro had looked rather flushed.

"Come on, girls," Akira urged. "We can talk more in the springs."

"Where are the boys?" Hikari asked curiously as the girls walked out into the steam. Sakura 'ooh'ed.

"Curious to see Kei-kun in his birthday suit?" she teased. Hikari turned scarlet.

"N- No!" she waved a hand in defense. "I just want to make sure those perverts don't peek in on us, that's all!"

"Not to worry," Akira assured. "There's a wall between us."

'Wall' was a bit of an understatement; clearly Akira had been expecting this, when the girls caught sight of the large, solid, brick barrier, with two female bodyguards on both ends. The four girls slid into the steaming water, as Sakura let out a squeal of delight.

"I can _actually feel_ my skin getting softer," she smiled happily. "Nicely done, Akira."

"It's great, isn't it?" Akira grinned proudly. Hikari nodded.

"Agreed! It's too bad Yahiro missed out then… this is really nice."

Megumi sighed, sinking deeper into the steaming water.

_I wonder why Yahiro didn't want to come…_

* * *

"Aughhhhhh, yes… yes… Megumi… ahhhhhhhhh… that's it..."

Yahiro loathed himself at the moment. Here he was, rubbing his erection in his hand with cold water streaming down his lean body, while everyone else was enjoying the hot springs. But… the other guys would have caught sight of it while they were in undressing in the dressing room, and he would _never_ be able to live it down.

Especially if they found it was about Megumi.

He had hoped that having a cold shower would kill the hard-on that had popped up when Sakura mentioned 'hot springs'. Unfortunately, life (and his body) were cruel, and even setting it to the iciest temperature hadn't shocked his erection away.

In the end, he was left to simply let it out, and work the urge away.

He couldn't explain what it was; frankly, it was clear her body didn't have much to offer. In fact, out of the girls that came on this trip, Megumi was the least developed.

And yet…

The idea of Megumi's slender, lithe nude body entering the pool of steaming water, imagining her head thrown back in delight at the feeling of heat touching her bare skin…

He knew she would probably tie all of her hair up, so that it wouldn't get soaked in the steaming water, but in his imagination, her hair was loose and flowing around her, just like in all of his fantasies. Her cheeks would be pink, her breath coming out in short pants from the hot water, her chest heaving…

Yahiro rubbed his penis more firmly as he imagined her, just her alone in the hot spring… and suddenly, he was in that fantasy.

_He was pressing his own lips against those soft, pink lips of hers, he was rubbing her slickness under the water as she writhed in ecstasy on his fingers._

_She would moan his name, moan it out in that soft, innocent voice of hers, almost sounding like a whimper. She would grasp onto his shoulders with her small hands, eyes closed in pleasure, silently begging for more of his touch._

"_Please, Yahiro…" she threw her head back, his name passing her lips in a maddening way. "Please let me pleasure you too…"_

Yahiro grunted as he rubbed faster.

"Megumi…" he managed to choke out her name.

_She would reach for his erect penis, would be shy to touch it, but still bravely reach for it…_

_And he was sitting on the edge of the spring, the cold night air hitting his eager manhood. Megumi, still in the body of water, would swim over to him, would bring herself closer to that erect rod._

_And her soft, pink lips would come down and wrap themselves around the-_

Yahiro finally couldn't hold back, and he released, imagining himself releasing his seed into Megumi, her body writhing in pleasure under his, her head thrown back in ecstasy… he couldn't imagine anything more beautiful.

He sighed as he stood in the shower, absentmindedly letting the cold water continue to run down his body.

_This is a problem…_

…

…

…_I think I want Yamamoto Megumi._

_..._

_..._

_..._

…_.this is definitely not good._


	4. Chapter 4

Note: _kanji_ mean the Chinese characters that Japanese people use (so it makes sense that there are some _kanji_ that not all Japanese people can read).

Phew, it's been a while since I updated this one too! I probably won't be able to update for a while, so enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Akira stretched luxuriously as she and the girls headed for the girls' room.

"You guys go ahead," Sakura sang. "I'm going to go wish Jun-kun good night!"

"Eh?" Hikari blinked. "I think he's still in the hot spring."

Sakura shrugged. "Okay. Thanks for letting me know!"

"Sakura-chan!" Akira said in a scandalized voice. "You wouldn't!"

Sakura wiggled her eyebrows and Megumi politely turned away. No matter how much she loved Sakura, Jun was still her _brother_.

"What if the other boys are in there?" Hikari asked with a nervous tone. Sakura just giggled.

"They're not."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because they're right over there."

Hikari, Akira and Megumi all turned their heads to see Kei and Tadashi walking together. Then, the two of them split ways at the fork, Tadashi turning left, Kei turning right.

"Wh- Where are those two _going?!_" Akira hissed in a scandalized tone. "The boys' room is straight ahead! Neither of them are going in the right direction!"

"Where do those lead to?"

"Kei went right… which is… the infirmary?"

"Infirmary?!" Hikari yelped. "Is Takishima sick?"

"…I… I don't know," Akira shrugged, eyes narrowing. "But I know that left leads to the maids' chambers… exactly why is Tadashi going there…?"

"I'd better check on Takishima," Hikari said in a worried tone, and made her way down the hallway Kei had disappeared to.

"Well, girls, looks like it's time to get our men!" Sakura sang. Megumi shook her head.

_\You two go. I'm going to go check on Yahiro and make sure he's okay./_

"Good idea," Akira said, cracking her knuckles. "I have to go and check on a certain _boyfriend_ of mine."

"Well bye then!" Sakura sang as she slid back towards the hot springs. Akira stormed off towards the maids' chambers, as Megumi trudged towards the girls' room.

* * *

"TAKISHIMA!"

Hikari froze when she saw Kei sitting atop the infirmary cot, a blue bathrobe loosely enveloping his body, while he lounged upon the bed, a come-hither smile on his face.

Hikari's eye twitched.

"Wh- What are you doing?"

"Come here, Ni-san," Kei purred softly. Hikari gulped.

"D- Don't call me Ni-san…" she managed weakly.

Kei smiled as he stood up, and walked towards her…

* * *

"_Tadashi!_"

Akira flung the door open, then her jaw dropped.

"Wh- What are you doing?!" she shrieked. Tadashi smiled sheepishly.

"Uh… I got hungry again."

"CLEARLY!" Akira bellowed when she saw the empty pie trays and dirty soup bowls. "How much did you eat, you pig?!"

"Well the maids offered a midnight snack," Tadashi defended himself. Akira swelled and began to stomp towards him.

Well, she tried to. She let out a loud shriek as she tripped over a pan, and landed on the floor. She furiously tried to stand again, but her ankle protested in pain.

"Ow…"

"Akira!" Tadashi ran to her, and before she could protest, he picked her up bridal-style, shaking his head.

"P- Put me down, idiot!" Akira yelped, trying not to show her embarrassment.

Tadashi sighed as he gently laid her upon a clean sheet on the ground.

"Geez, you sure are clum…sy…"

Akira and Tadashi suddenly realized how close they were to each other… and Akira lowered her head.

"T- Tadashi… I…"

* * *

Megumi sighed.

She was completely and utterly lost. She looked around, but everything looked the same.

"Oi, what are you doing?"

Megumi blinked in surprise, then smiled happily.

_\Yahiro! I was looking for you!/_

"Why?"

_\...well, for starters, do you know how to get to the girls' room?/_

He shook his head. Megumi sighed.

_\Maybe I can find it from the boys' room… could we go there?/_

"Okay," Yahiro shrugged, trying to look casual. "I don't think anyone came back."

The two traipsed off to the boys' room, Yahiro trying not to walk too stiffly.

_Say something… say something!_

"So, how was the bath?"

_OH GOD, NOT THAT, DUMBASS!_

Yahiro's mind was plagued with certain… visions, one that had been his companion during his cold shower.

"It was great!" Megumi smiled cheerfully. "It's too bad you missed out!"

Yahiro was grateful and annoyed at the same time. Finally, something to focus on.

"Don't use your voice," he snapped at her. "All right, here we are."

_Come in… Come in, Megumi… I'll teach you how to pleasure someone… and how to feel pleasure… and…_

"You should be getting to your room now."

Yahiro, used to many years of having a poker-face during business, was now grateful for all those training sessions.

Megumi looked around at the three paths before her.

_\...I still don't know the way to the girls' room./_

Yahiro sighed. "Okay… well, why don't you call one of the girls?"

Megumi gave him a pointed look. He blinked.

"Huh?"

She indicated down towards her body, draped with nothing but a thin, clingy bathrobe from the hot springs. He looked down, and vaguely heard a shriek.

_\I don't have my cell phone. This doesn't have pockets... __Oh my god! Yahiro?! Why is your nose bleeding?!/_

* * *

"Don't tilt your head back," Megumi instructed as she brought out a cold, wet handkerchief. "You'll choke on your own blood. Just tilt forward a little… there you go…"

"Dob yu yo boy."

She blinked and tilted her head. He sighed in exasperation and gave _her_ a pointed look this time.

_Oh… don't use your voice._

Megumi gave him some tissue for his nose, and with an embarrassed cough, he sat on his bed.

There was an awkward silence between the two for a moment, until Yahiro turned to look at the girl who was silently fiddling with the tip of her long hair.

He wondered fleetingly, if she was still in love with him. After all, she agreed to be his fake girlfriend; surely she wouldn't do that if she had feelings would she? That would be emotional suicide. It wasn't like this relationship was _real._

But…

But…

What if it was?

Would it feel this awkward, the two of them alone in this room? Would she accept him if he tried to kiss her, or would she simply push him away?

He pushed out the image of him kissing Yamamoto Megumi (and doing a lot worse), before he cleared his throat.

"Y- You wanna watch TV?" he offered. Megumi blinked, and her eyes caught sight of the dusty old TV left for guests on the low dresser.

_\Oh! Okay!/_

"…whoa… this style of TV sure is old," Yahiro muttered as he observed it. Megumi came forward to have a look as well. Yahiro took out a 500-yen coin, and slid it into the TV coin slot.

Both he and Megumi froze when loud moans and grunts were heard. Apparently, the guests who had used this room previously enjoyed… very adult movies.

"_Oh, god! Deeper!"_

"_You like that, baby?"_

"_Oh, you're soooo good! You're so big!"_

"_Mm, you're so tight!"_

Megumi was already whacking her eraser board against the TV as Yahiro desperately searched for some sort of off-switch.

_Damn these stupid old-fashioned machines!_

He nearly fainted when his ear, right next to the speaker, was blasted with the loudest, most outrageous moan the AV actress let out.

"_Harder, harder! I'm going to-!"_

Finally, Yahiro simply yanked out the plug, and the whole thing mercifully fell silent.

"…"

_\.../_

"…"

_\.../_

"…"

_\.../_

_...fuck_, Yahiro silently swore. _I swear the world hates me right now. I really swear it does._

He carefully avoided gazes with Megumi (which didn't really matter, as Megumi was bright pink and also refused to look him in the eye), and cleared his throat.

"I, uh, I'm kind of hungry. Maybe we should… get a snack. Or something."

_\Good idea!/_

"…Megumi."

_\Yes?/_

"You're going to have to stop shaking, or else the innkeepers are going to think I did something to you."

_Goddammit! Why did I just say that?!_

* * *

Megumi flushed. Did Yahiro not feel awkward about saying these like that? He looked as casual as ever as he left the room.

_Stupid Megumi…_ she shook her head. _You're the only one who probably feels awkward from all this. Just follow him out already!_

She quietly followed him as they wandered around.

* * *

_\I think I hear Hikari's voice./_

Yahiro strained his ear. "Oh, you're right."

The two of them started walking down the hall… until…

"_W- Wait, Takishima!"_

"_I am not going to stop, Ni-san."_

"_Don't call me Ni- OW!"_

"_Hikari!?"_

"_It… It hurts… Kei!"_

"_I'm sorry… but just wait. The pain will fade."_

"_I- It really hurts! Please take it out!"_

"_Shh… is it too much for you?"_

"_I… I can take it!"_

Yahiro's eye twitched as Megumi hid her face behind her board.

_Why?!_ Yahiro silently raged. _Why do they seriously need to do this?! It's the infirmary, for crying out loud! Keep your urges in!_

_Yeah, like you can talk…_ his inner voice snickered. He gently tapped Megumi's shoulder, and she nearly jumped three feet in the air. He gestured with his head, and the two quickly left.

* * *

Their faces were bright red, and Yahiro swiftly turned around.

"I think Karino mentioned something about the maids' chambers being this way…" he muttered and they made their way towards the chambers… until…

"_Ohhhhhhhhhh!"_

"_Are you… Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine. Keep going, Tadashi!"_

"_All right… just tell me if it's too much."_

"_It feels so good…"_

Yahiro felt his stomach turning queasy.

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS GROUP?! CAN'T THEY KEEP IT IN THEIR PANTS?!_

But… it wasn't only that. He knew part of the reason he felt sick was because it was cruel enough knowing Akira was with Tadashi. Wasn't it too cruel to be flaunting her pleasured voice to him right there?

This time, Megumi grabbed his arm sleeve. Almost as if in a trance, he snapped out of it, to see her lowered head. He suddenly realized that he had his fist clenched, and silently opened his hand.

She tugged on him, and the two left.

* * *

Yahiro, for some reason, felt some strange urge to apologize to her. But why should he? She was the one who had accepted this fake relationship. She should have known that his first choice would always be Akira.

But…

If it was, why had he been having such adult fantasies about Megumi? The two walked side-by-side, but Megumi refused to look at him.

He felt a slight twinge of guilt, then turned to her.

"Hey."

She looked up.

"Let's go get your snack," he tried smiling encouragingly at her. She managed a brief one back, and the two continued to walk around, searching for someone who worked there.

* * *

"Excuse me…"

The woman looked up. "Yes?"

"Is there a vending machine or something near here?"

The woman looked at Yahiro… then at Megumi… and then broke out into giggles.

"Oh! Are you two hungry?"

"Yes," Yahiro said shortly, not liking the sparkle in the cheerful woman's eyes. She grinned.

"I have just what you need, right here!"

She handed him a large wicker basket. Yahiro raised an eyebrow.

"This is… food for us?"

"Oh, yes! I was actually looking for you two!"

_I guess the other workers were told Akira's friends came here…_ Yahiro mused.

"All right, thank you."

"No problem!" the woman winked at them. "Have fun!"

Megumi and Yahiro exchanged a look.

What was fun about a midnight snack?

(A/N: PLENTY.)

* * *

The woman turned the corner, and nearly ran into the head innkeeper.

"Oh, hello, Michiko-san!"

The strict innkeeper narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing up so late, Ryoko?"

"Just giving the newlywed couple the honeymoon basket!" Ryoko, the newest addition to the inn, chirped. "I know since I'm new, I have a lot to learn, but I wanted to go beyond the call of duty, so I went and delivered the basket without anyone telling me to!"

"…Ryoko."

"Yes, Michiko-san?"

"…the newlyweds are coming _next_ week."

"…but… but… but…" Ryoko spluttered, the happy sparkle gone. "I just saw a couple, and they said they were… looking for food… oh, no…"

The head innkeeper sighed. "They must have been Akira-sama's friends. Well, at least they can't say we weren't hospitable to them."

* * *

"Well this is nice!" Megumi smiled, stomach rumbling when she opened the picnic basket.

"Don't use your voice," Yahiro said automatically. He caught sight of the food, and his stomach began turning. _Oh no… oh __**no…**_

"They gave us fruit!" Megumi said gleefully, too hungry to obey him. She frowned. "But why is it all strawberries and bananas? And the bananas aren't even cut up, even though they peeled it."

"Wonder why…" Yahiro gulped. "Uh, on second thought… I don't think I'm so hungry anymore."

Megumi gave him a surprised glance. "But you didn't even eat that much dinner! And-!"

And just then, of _course_ his stomach had to rumble. He inwardly cursed. Megumi giggled.

"It's okay if you're hungry… there's no need to be embarrassed about it," she announced. "Oh, look, whipped cream!"

_No, no, no! Bad images!_ Yahiro inwardly yelped, as he imagined Megumi sprawled upon the bed, whipped cream covering her-

"Yay, chocolate!" Megumi squealed happily. "…but why'd they melt it? Oh, I see! It must be for the strawberries and bananas!"

* * *

_Megumi let out a gasp as Yahiro's tongue delved into her womanhood, eager to catch the droplets of chocolate he had drizzled on her._

* * *

"That's got to be it!"

"Yahiro?" Megumi paused in her food hunt. "Are you okay? Your voice cracked…"

"I'm fine!" he said gruffly. He tried to slow his breathing. It was fine. It was fine. Megumi saw these as random foods. This should be just fi-

"Oh, what's this?"

And then it became not fine. Megumi brought out a ring of candy with a particularly strange shape.

"Oh, it's a string of candy!" she smiled, but the smile vanished. "Why is this candy shaped like this…?"

* * *

_Yahiro finished eating through the tiny candies that was blocking his way to the sweet nirvana that was Megumi's-_

* * *

"Yahiro?"

"_What!?_"

Megumi backed away. He rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"S- Sorry."

"Are you… Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"I'm fine. What did you need?"

"Well… I can't read this," Megumi pointed to the two characters on the spray can. "I can read the top two, but… 'edible what'?"

Yahiro gazed at the four characters. The bottom two were a little more difficult, but luckily, he was used to reading outdated _kanji_.

"Hmm… that's…"

_That's the character for 'go'… and 'mu… 'gomu'… Eraser?_

He froze. From what he remembered, 'gomu' had a slang connotation, other than eraser.

"Well, if it's edible, that's all that matters, right?" Megumi asked. "But how do we eat it...? Oh! Can we spray it on the fruit?"

"NO!" Yahiro roared it at her so loudly, Megumi took a step back.

"Why not…?" she asked in confusion.

_THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM GOING TO LET YAMAMOTO MEGUMI SPRAY AN EDIBLE CONDOM ON A WHOLE BANANA AND WATCH HER LICK IT OFF._

…_FUCK._

And his imagination spiraled again…

"Y- Yahiro?! Your nose is bleeding again!"

* * *

Haha... sorry, I just wrote randomly, and this was what came to mind!

I'm not that great at the humor genre, so I hope this was okay! See you next chapter!


End file.
